Noroi Hayashi
The Onryo is the primary antagonist of the first half of Volume 16, and the secondary antagonist of the latter half. Background: Her real name is Noroi Hayashi. She was born blind, a hunchback, with a forearm that did not grow. When she was born, her mother had wanted to throw her into the river, but her father wouldnt let that happen, and when Noroi was nine, her father had solemnly said that as long as he lives, no harm should come to the child. Soon after he made that promise, he then dies. That night, Noroi kills her mother by fire and expects to die but she is then rescued and lives in the forest for about half a decade. After 5 years , some bullies pick on her because of her appearance ,and she slices the ringleaders neck with her knife .He then tries to run, but the bully is caught by a teen Firstborn . The Firstborn (Alex) is grinding a shoe into the bullies injury. At first, Noroi wants to hurt the bully herself, but when they decide to share him, that is when a notorious relationship begins. After a year of torturing whoever they find, they are caught by the police and are sent to different places. Noroi is taken into the asylum where a then Genevieve Marsden works. After she sees Noroi threatening one of the nurses, she then " adopts" her as one of her children. Geneneive called a doctor to fix her imperfections, and that is where she gets her skull crushing claws, bionic eyes, and her back fixed. After years of being Geneneive's servant, she meets Alex for the first time in years. He is angry that Noroi let Geneneive change her, but then ends that rage and then takes her under his wing again. In Sudan to collect some weapons, Noroi wants to leave Alex for Geneneive again, and after a fight where they were millimetres from killing each other, they say goodbye again. In San Fransisco again, Noroi talks to Geneneive again and reveals where Alex is. Secretly, Geneneive wants to kill Alex but promises to Noroi that she won't hurt him. But then, Noroi hears Geneneive and Mikhail talking about how they sent for someone to kill Alex, but that person died instead. Noroi feels used and betrayed and says she will never come back to San Fransisco again. She goes back to Japan and calls for Alex to come and live with her, and when that happened they became a killing duo, with Alex (the Firstborn) killing mostly in the western part of the world, and Noroi killing in Japan. Arrest and Death After a tense standoff between her, Firstborn and Blaise Corso, Noroi willingly surrendered herself to the police in V16C5. In the underground prison in S.F., the Daydream drug injected into her left her docile and harmless. Alex's counter plan in V16C6 and V16C7 returned her to her old self and let her regain her high-tech combat body parts, which had been stripped from here. During her plan to unload the gaseous Nightmare into the city in V16C7, she battled but ended up overpowered by Blaise Corso. When Blaise used her gun to shoot out the gas tank, an explosion occured, leaving her and Noroi dead and the gas unused. Information: Based on a Japanese urban legend, the Onryo kills her victims by crushing their skulls with her bare hands. She has also been able to convince other people that she would kill them unless they killed someone else for her. Before appearing to her victims, a frightening image of a mutilated woman is sent to them, along with audio of the woman pleading for help. The Onryo is able to enter and exit rooms whose doors and windows have been locked, without any signs of a break in. She has also been seen climbing the sides of buildings without any visible means of support. She is worshipped by a cult called The Chrysalis as a prophet of death. Category:Characters Category:V16 Characters Category:V16 Antagonists Category:Foreign Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Main Antagonists Category:Collins Network Category:Firstborn Network Category:Killed by Blaise Corso Category:Deceased